Sailing Around The Island (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Sailing Around The Island '''is the 11th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. It first aired in December 1st, 1997. Made by SuperMalechi. Plot Barney and pals are sailing around the island to find treasure. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Curtis *Ashley *Alissa *Carlos *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller Song List #Barney Theme Song #Rub a Dub Dub #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #I'd Love to Sail #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the middle, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Imagination Island". *At the middle of this episode, during the song "That's What an Island Is", the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Riff voice used in this episode was also heard in "Captain Pickles VS. Bowser". *The Riff costume used in this episode was also seen in "Captain Pickles VS. Bowser". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Play Ball". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Once a Pond a Time". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *At the end of the Barney doll with a ship hat. *Alissa is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *Curtis wear the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a hair-style. *Alissa wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. *Stella has a hair-style. *During the I Love You song, Carlos and Ashley are on Barney's right side, while Alissa and Curtis are on Barney's left. *This was released on VHS in May 31, 1999 by Walt Disney Home Video. Disney also re-released the VHS in July 29, 2002 and in Janurary 5, 2007. *On the 2007 re-release, It has the Barney & Friends: The Complete 3rd Season (SuperMalechi's version) Preview, and the preview for this video is announced by Miss Piggy from The Muppets, which who is played by , and she works at Texas, USA. Previews 1999 Walt Disney Home Video version Opening #Green FBI Warning Screens (1997-2000) #Walt Disney Home Video logo (1992-2001) #Coming Soon to Theatures logo (Late 1994-1999) #South Park: Bigger Longer Uncut Theatrical Trailer (if USA Pictures released that film in theatures, and the Comedy Central Films logo is shown at the start and then, Buena Vista Home Video released that film on VHS/DVD) #Toy Story 2 Teaser Trailer #Now Available to Own in Videocassette logo (1994-1999) #The Adventures of Icobald & Mr. Toad VHS Preview #Feature Program logo (Barney & Friends Style) #Walt Disney Home Video logo (1986-2001) #Barney & Friends Season 4 Intro #Sailing Around the Island Title Card Closing #Barney Says on "Sailing Around the Island" #End Credits #Playhouse Disney logo #Walt Disney Television logo (1985-2006) 2002 Walt Disney Home Entertainment version Opening #Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens (2000-2007) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo (2001-2007) #Coming Soon to Own on Video & DVD logo (Playhouse Disney version) #Rolie Polie Ollie The Great Devender of Fun Preview #Mickey's House Of Villians Preview #Now Avaliable to Own on Video & DVD logo (Playhouse Disney version) #Tarzan & Jane Preview #Feature Program logo (Playhouse Disney version) #Walt Disney Home Video logo (1986-2001) #Barney & Friends Season 4 Intro #Sailing Around the Island Title Card Closing #Barney Says on "Sailing Around The Island" #End Credits #Playhouse Disney logo #Walt Disney Television logo (1985-2006) 2007 Walt Disney Home Entertainment version Opening #Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens (2000-2007) #Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo (2001-2007) #Coming Soon to Theatures logo (2000-2007) #Ratatouille Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on DVD logo (2003-2007) #South Park Season 8 DVD Preview #Now Avaliable to Own on Video & DVD Preview #Cars VHS/DVD Trailer #SpongeBob: Plankton! VHS/DVD Preview #The Wonder Pets: Save the Dolphin VHS/DVD Trailer #Now Avaliable to Own on DVD logo (2003-2007) #Barney & Friends: The Complete 3rd Season (SuperMalechi's version) Preview #Feature Program logo (2002-2004/2005-2007) #Walt Disney Home Video logo (1986-2001) #Barney & Friends Season 4 Intro #Sailing Around the Island Title Card Closing #Barney Says on "Sailing Around The Island" #End Credits #Playhouse Disney Logo #Walt Disney Television logo (1985-2006) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4